prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
FwPC29
Arashi no Natsu Matsuri! Kaminari-sama wa Chou Kowai!?, dubbed Summer Ends with a Bang in the English dub, is the 29th episode of Futari wa Pretty Cure. Synopsis In the wild nature the third seed of darkness starts sprouting. It shouts, and the scream is being heard by Ryuichiro and Shouko. Meanwhile, Ryouta goes to the hospital, because he had a watermelon eating contest with Nagisa. Ryouta complains, why is he the only to get sick, and his mom says, that Nagisa's stomach is made of steel. Meanwhile, at the hospital. a strange old man passes by. 3 doctors that were going by said hello to him, and called him principal. Later, Nagisa, Shiho and Rina are going shopping, and accidentally come to look around the yukata shop. Then Honoka comes with her grandma. The girls meet each other. Later, Honoka borrows Nagisa's last year's firework yukata. They prepared to go, and saw Porun sleeping. He was talking about something in sleep. The girls left him sleeping, because they didn't wanted to wake him up. Then Nagisa's mom returned. She said, that Ryouta is at his friend's who promissed to take him to the festival. Nagisa and Honoka met Shiho and Rina in the festival, and everyone were having fun. Porun woke up at home all alone. The girls saw Akane-san selling her stuff at the festival, and she said, that she will give bigger portion to them. The girls were eating, when Fujipi-sempai and his friends came. They started scooping. Fujipi got a lot and Nagisa got nothing, because she was very nervous. Then Ryouta came, and Honoka gave him the fishes. Then everyone came to the old shrine, and the girls told the story about a ghost. Nagisa said, that she doesn't afraid at all, and Fujipi's friend suggested doing the test of courage. They made boy-girl pairs, and nagisa ended up with her crush. Meanwhile, Porun was going to the street, looking for the girls and saying the same words he was saying when sleeping. Ryouta saw Porun, but lost him between many people. Back at the shrine, the organizator explained the rules of the test of courage: pairs go alone to the shrine and burn the candle there. Nagisa and Fujipi easilly reached the goal. Then Honoka told her partner about the pine crickets, when they heard thunder. Porun was shouting for Nagisa, but Honoka shouted, that it's going to rain soon. They went back, and after few seconds, Porun jumped out of the bush, but didn't saw anybody around. Then it started raining. Nagisa and Fujipi were running down the staris, when Nagisa slipped. Fujipi tried to catch her, but slipped himself and hurted his leg. They went down, but the organizator said, that he can't call his friend who was supposed to pick them up. Then Mipple and Mepple started shouting, that darkness is coming closer and closer. Then a car was passing by, and nagisa stopped it. The driver was Yuuki Hidehiko. He agreed to drive Nagisa, honoka and Fujipi to the hospital, and after they left, Porun jumped off again, saying the same words. They arrived at the hospital, and they knew, that this guy was the principal. He said, that their hospital have good ortopedics. Fujipi was being driven to hospital, and the girls were sitting at the waiting room, when Mipple and Mepple got to their true forms and said, that they feel dark power, and that it's coming from the roof. The girls went up, and saw Belzei Gertrude sucking the thunder up from the sky. He called Zakenna, and the girls transformed. They tried fighting, but the Zakenna grabbed them and trew to the wall. It tried attacking the girls, and hitted the wall. Pretty Cure used Marble Screw. It destroyed Zakenna. Then the girls saw, that Belzei gertrude is gone. Later, at the hospital, a nurse was looking for the director. She called Hidehiko, but another man answered her call. Then she started talking with him about the operation, forgetting all about Hidehiko. Later, it appeared, that Fujipi-senpai got only a minor spray, but Nagisa was still feeling guilty. Then a mini bus came, and Fujipi-tachi got into it. Later, Nagisa and honoka were walking, and met Porun. He repeated his words, and said, that he was lonely. Meanwhile, Hidehiko came into some strange mansion, and Ryuichiro said, that all the members have gathered now. Characters﻿ *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun *Belzei Gertrude *Misumi Ryouta *Misumi Rie *Kubota Shiho *Takashimizu Rina *Fujita Akane *Fujimura Shougo *Yukishiro Sanae Gallery Zakenna29.png|Episode 29 Zakenna Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure episodes